Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a touch display module, a driving method thereof and a source driver.
Description of Related Art
A gate driver and a source driver respectively drive scan lines (gate lines) and data lines (source lines) of a liquid crystal display panel. The gate driver sequentially provides voltages to enable pixels of the scan lines, and the source driver provides pixel driving signals related to image data to the data lines. Accordingly, the source driver is capable of driving the liquid crystal display panel to display a corresponding image.
An in-cell touch display panel is a display panel embedded with touch sensors. In comparison with a traditional touch display panel in which a touch panel and a display panel are combined to each other through adhesives, the in-cell touch display panel is advantageous in having smaller thickness, high transmittance and so forth. A touch driving circuit configured to detect touch events of the in-cell touch display panel includes a transmitter (Tx) and a receiver (Rx). The transmitter transmits touch driving signals to driving lines of the in-cell touch display panel, and the receiver senses sensing lines of the in-cell touch display panel. The touch driving circuit of conventional art is independent from the source driver.